1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a user equipment and a network in a mobile communication system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user equipment to prevent or cancel interference that occurs between cells, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies on femto-cell (including femto-base stations) technology have been widely conducted. The femto-cell refers to a mobile communication base station that is used indoors, such as in homes or offices. The femto-cell may be connected to an IP network that is provided in the home or office, and may be connected to a core network of the mobile communication system through the IP network in order to provide mobile communication services to the user. The user may be provided with outdoor services through the existing macro-cell, and may be provided with indoor services through the femto-cell. The femto-cell may be connected to the core network of the mobile communication system through a digital subscriber line (DSL).